File talk:PAFF - CEAS.png
hThat seems pretty fair. Thailand should go with CEAS even though it doesn't like Yarphei. It's culturally closer to countries like Vietnam, India, Yarphei, and Cambodia, and is sort of out of place in PAFF. Also, Botswana is politically closer to PAFF, so keep it. You wanted it. Also, seeing you gave up much of your territory in Africa, I think I will do the same. Sudan, Burkina Faso, Niger, Central African Republic, Chad, Zimbabwe (how did that get on there?), Guinea, Burundi, Côte d'Ivoire, and Somalia can go. Also, add Barbados as a red pixel. Italy can be neutral during the cold war, I don't mind. When I get back we can argue later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Aiya! I say I'm leaving and then you change it on me. Change it back and follow my guidelines so I don't have to cut into my time to keep checking every day. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I didn't remove your african countries except Zimbabwe and added Italy and Namibia as ours, while not taking them from yours. Because UP and I decided this without you. Besides, this file isn't doing anything anymore. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) How many times do I have to say how ridiculous it is to join both organizations. Not only are both organizations practically the same thing, but joining both means downgrading to neutral status. Italy and Namibia lean clearly toward CEAS and so does Thailand. Therefore change it. And onto important matters, Sergeant Chomp and I have decided SCOSK is a CeAS country. However, we have agreed the project will be put off until June. Leave it as a blank for now, please, and don't disconnect it. A few days ago I found tharton345's wikipedia user. lol Not surprised. But timemaster are you the same as your wikipedia user? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Italy clearly wants to be with its NATO and EU friends, and Namibia is an observers. Actually it isn't ridiculous. And I am not TimeMaster on Wikipedia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Friends psh. States always have black-and-white foreign relations (hint of sarcasm). Fine. For now Italy can be neutral. During the war, as Italy will need a quick, tolerant ally, Italy will join CEAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "quick, tolerant ally"? They are already in PAFF, like they should be. Not saying they can't be part of CEAS. You can always not agree to mutual defense anyway. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) We have already established that Berlusconi's country is ineligible to join PAFF. Why would it go backto PAFF and all it's srict rules? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, you did. PAFF's rules aren't very strict anymore, you aren't even required to protect the other nations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Not fair; you just changed that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) United Planets agreed with me though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well neither Woogers nor I agree because it destroys the point of CEAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand. The point is not to make huge war coalitions to get ready for World War 4, the point of PAFF is to spread freedom, democracy, etc. And help economically and help with wars and disasters. Not like NATO. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC) But CEAS offers an alternative for those wanting to stick to eastern principles and keep autonomy. You will destroy the second. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No I won't, why do you keep saying that?!?! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) CEAS attracted countries who a) did not align with sociodemocratic principles and b) those who wanted a higher degree of autonomy in internal affairs than PAFF would allow. You can't just change your policies to attract b countries. 18:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ACTUALLY, YOU CAN. STOP SAYING I CAN'T REVERSE ANYTHING I SAY OR CHANGE THE RULES OF PAFF. a) AND b) NATIONS ARE FINE IN PAFF. YES I CAN JUST CHANGE POLICIES TO ATTRACT b) COUNTRIES, IT IS QUITE EASY ACTUALLY. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRL that doesn't work. Unless you want to give up all countries in Asia plus Russia, Ukraine because they're more east-leaning than they are independence-seeking. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Russia and Ukraine are east-leaning? You sure about that? They are kind of neither east or west leaning since the collapse of second world. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You know how they say "the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Well PAFF is mostly western nations. CEAS is a hodgepodge of everything else. I wouldn't consider Morocco or Ukraine eastern, but they're definetely not western. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm really not enjoying this obsession with WW4 and the schism. If you must. Please change lolniger to neutral and mali to PAFF, please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry can't. I don't have Paint. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It's Ok, I have a Mac too. Just search "Seashore download" or something and you will find a nice photo-editing tool that is better than paint yet simple that DOESN'T require X11. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) lol I'm a little very busy, can you do it? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, switzerland should be neutral. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It is. But it's a member of CEAS because CEAS and PAFF were meant to replace the UN, of which Switzerland is a member, and you have Austria which is also neutral. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC)